Sentinel
The sentinel is a new type of zealot introduced in the campaign of Legacy of the Void. Overview Sentinels are a type of Purifier. Karax added them to the Daelaam's army after retrieving data on the Purifiers from Glacius. Unlike the traditional zealots, sentinels are fully robotic, making them more expendable. They are outfitted with a basic AI instead of a personality construct, and on-board systems to rapidly repair them to combat-ready status should the sentinel be destroyed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. War Council interface (in English). 2015-11-10. Their bravery and nobility in battle match their templar counterparts. Several variants of the sentinel have been developed, including some designed to emulate the combat prowess of Nerazim dark templar warriors.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Sentinels were also found with the bulk of the Purifiers on Cybros.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Purification. (in English). November 10, 2015 After Artanis recruited the Purifiers, the Purifiers would make use of sentinel zealots throughout the rest of their campaign.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Game Unit |fgcolor= |image=ZealotSentinel LotV Portrait.jpg |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |image2=ZealotSentinel LotV Rend1.jpg |imgsize2=150px |imgdesc2= |race=Protoss |faction= Purifier |campname=''Legacy of the Void'' Into the Void Co-op Missions |baseunit=Zealot |useguns=Psi blades |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Ground *Mechanical |armortype=*Light |transcapacity= |transsize=2 |sight=9 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=100 (LotV campaign) 130 (Co-op Missions) 100 (at Karax full Combat Unit Cost Mastery) |energycost= |costgas= |supply=2 |campcost= |time=38 (28 warp gate cooldown) |produced=Gateway/Warp gate |hotkey=Z |speed=2.75 |accel=1000 |lataccel=46.0625 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=0.5 |shield=50 |shieldregen=2 |hp=100 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name=Psi blades |gun1strength=8 |gun1attacks=2 |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.2 |gun1range=0.1 (melee) |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=100 |makescore=100 |campaign=x |npc= }} Legacy of the Void The sentinel is one of three melee warrior variants that the player can choose from in Legacy of the Void, along with the Aiur zealot and the Nerazim centurion. The sentinel has a reconstruction ability that revives it shortly upon its initial destruction, at which time it is restored to full health and shields. This gives the sentinel greatly increased longevity, in exchange for lacking the damage output of the Aiur zealot or the support capabilities of the centurion. Reconstruction has a long cooldown, and if a sentinel is destroyed while the cooldown is active, they will be lost. Thus, sentinels should be allowed to pause between engagements so the cooldown can wear off and they will avoid unnecessary losses. Another critical difference between the sentinel and the other zealot variants is that sentinels are mechanical units, not biological. In addition to enemy damage bonuses affecting them differently for this, this means the sentinel can be healed by the Spear of Adun's reconstruction beam ability or a carrier's repair drones, which further increases their durability in battle and makes groups of them the best choice for being a cost-effective forward "meat-shield" for ranged units. Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions Karax is able to build sentinels in Co-op Missions. Additional upgrades for them are unlocked when Karax reaches Level 4. Upgrades and Abilities Quotations :See: StarCraft II Sentinel Quotations Development Sentinels bear resemblance to the "super zealot" that was developed pre-''StarCraft II.Supes, ''Sons of the Storm. Accessed on 2015-10-22 References Category:Protoss zealots Category:StarCraft II Protoss campaign units Category:Protoss robot classes Category:Purifiers Category:Purifier technology